<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child of Determination by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015631">Child of Determination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cursed, Gen, basically crack, old repost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old repost back in 2016. Read this with no seriousness in mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara's POV:<br/>
"It has been so long since I've seen you" I said. As I rushed toward the barrier and keeping frisk away, She was scared and frightened by me, I felt a little bad for her. "Let's erase the underground together" I then continued. As I got ready to swipe her with my knife.</p><p>Frisk's POV:<br/>
I was to frightened to say anything as Chara was starting to swipe me with her dagger, but I knew with my determination I could save her from her misery "No" I said, "I won't erase the underground with you, I'm a pacifist girl I'm not welcomed here." I used my love on Chara trying so hard to fill her with determination.</p><p>No ones POV:<br/>
As Frisk fought by using her love, trying hard to save Chara and make her be friends with her but the harder she used it the harder it was to stand up. And when frisks determination was gone she fell to the ground. "Augh... *huff*" she queitly screamed trying to get up. Chara stabbed frisk right in the neck frisks heart broke into pieces, but her body didn't disappear it fell down back into the ruins in a pile of flowers where she had started the genocide/pacifist route.</p><p>Chara's POV:<br/>
As I saw frisk die my heart started to feel sad and so did I, I cried as I walked over next to frisk and cried,</p><p> </p><p>   Skipping through the funeral thing</p><p>10 years later:</p><p>No ones POV:<br/>
Friara fell down the mountain and hoping to see her mother (Chara) "hmm" she said, "so this is where mother lives." She went up to the ruins, hoping not to see flowey or anyone that she doesn't have taste in, then bumped into Toriel "Oh.. Hi Toriel" Friara said. "NOW DIE." Friara grabbed her knife and slashed it at Toriel and then went on not knowing that Sans saw the whole thing.</p><p>San's POV:<br/>
"I've got to keep her from killing my brother" I said after she left, I hid behind the wall and thinking of something then I had an idea, "I could go shoot a gaster blaster at her" I said </p><p> </p><p>A/N: yeah this might be hard, but I'm trying my best it will make sense in chapter 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's POV:<br/>As Friara went on Sans stepped right in front of her getting ready to shoot her with a Gaster Blaster "what the..." Friara said. "Don't you dare" Said Sans angrily as he shot the gaster blaster at Friara, luckily Friara dodged it and there were words above that said miss. Friara continued, "what do you me DONT YOU DARE" she said angrily</p><p>"I mean don't kill my bro"<br/>"Ok I won't"<br/>"So then why did you kill my girlfriend"<br/>"Don't ask please"<br/>Friara then was angrier then ever "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY" she yelled and pushed him as hard as she could and threw him on the ground.</p><p>Friara's POV:<br/>I'm really sorry for what I did to sans, but I have a job to do I need to learn the secret of frisk and see my mother then tell her if I'm right. So as I went on to Snowdin I couldn't find papyrus so either he's dead or he's off doing spaghetti again. Then again frisk is alive, luckily Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys were trying to find her too. Being born in the human village without mother is hard, she was a demon though so yeah I might be one too. I felt the snow crunching on my high heels, it was cold as frick and I kept falling over every ten seconds, "owwwww" i said "that hurts." Just then a dark figure raced behind me it was Asriel I knew that because I know his shape. "I know it's you Asriel" I said. He went out of the darkness from the fog and giggled a little.<br/>"One word from Chara and you dead"<br/>"We're you spying on me"<br/>" uh huh" <br/>"Ughhhhhhhh" <br/>"Ha your a screw up"<br/>"Asriel please just stop"<br/>"Nope"<br/>He runs away...... I then race after him as he goes to Chara's place, "well, to bad for you Friara."  He said opening the door he ran in and closed it. I'm pretty sure that mother is gonna get me in trouble so I ran away from Snowdin up to the secret door which frisk's grave is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's POV:</p><p>Down deep through the secret door were Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton they had just made it through as each step they took made Alphys shakier, "U-Undyne" she said, "are you sure there are not any traps, because frisk is alive and she could have put trapdoors anywhere." Undyne was a little worried but nothing like trapdoors could scare her, "No, why" Undyne asked. Just when Alphys was to explain why Mettaton chimed in "Alphys darling" he said, " I'm sure there are no traps." Alphys rolled her eyes, "NO ILL PROVE THAT TO YOU BOTH" she yelled in anger. She took out something to test if there were traps, "hmmm" she thought. <br/>      For a while, she tested to see if there were traps then noticed that the service was out. "Well dang it" she yelled in disappointment. Undyne was impatient, "Alright people let's move on," she said then grabbed Alphys's hand. "I told you darling" Mettaton said. Alphys was still angry at him, "stop just stop or else I'll take your batteries out" she said. Just then Undyne stepped on something then they fell through a trapdoor "I told you Mettaton" she said in her always right face "sorry darling" he said. </p><p> </p><p>Let's skip through the fall its a very long fall</p><p>        About 15 minutes later Alphys knew that they were there,  "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in excitement "WE FOUND IT" Mettaton was just a little bit scared and covered Alphys's mouth. "Be quiet" he whispered, "Frisk will hear us." "We might be too late," she said pointing at frisk who was right in front of them.</p><p>Undyne's POV:</p><p>              Well frick this is bad I need to do something as quick as possible, but it's not like frisk will kill me, she will never attack me and because I don't want to be a coward. So I just did what I can do use my magical spears or as I like to call 'em my spear of justice. "I still can't tell how you lured us here" I said "but I can still kill you with my SPEAR OF JUSTICCCCCCCCEEEE" "Oh please." She said. "You know I'm a ghost, right?"<br/>          "Well yahhhh"<br/>          "So your not gonna kill me with those stupid things"<br/>          "Well we'll see about that"<br/>I got angry and shot with one spear and another but I kept seeing the signs on top of her that said miss about like 200 times. "That was just my first attack" I said "Wait till my special attack comes." I used my special attack anyway, I guess I shouldn't have but to late now. BAM BOOM BLAM noises came everywhere there were so many explosions from my attack, but I still couldn't hit her "Ugh come on" I said in rage. She then used her special attack on me causing myself to fell my soul hurt it felt like I had a heart attack, I tried to fight back but the spear was so heavy to me I pulled myself down without doing it. "What is that what you want," I said weakly. "You are gonna die" frisk said in an evil smile as evil as Chara's. I surprised myself when I heard that my soul skipped a beat as well, "wha- what" I said fearfully and I couldn't help being so scared I thought I was the bravest one in the underground but I guess I'm not anymore. Then I noticed she took my soul when I saw it I jumped. "I will...." She continued "DO THIS" she hit my soul with some laser she had used causing me to bleed from where my soul was. I looked at Alphys and Mettaton and they rushed up to my worried that I was dying. Before I took my last breath I said this, "guys, warn Friara to not come here nor Chara I might not be dead but-" I stopped and took a final breath "I might turn..." I started to cough up blood soon I was lying on the floor about to die any minute now "but what" Alphys said in surprise. "I might be... Gen... Oci...de." I then saw both of them fly off and before I fell into blackness I saw frisk carry my body then I saw a light and died I fell into someplace not heaven but where my soul was, it was dark like it was genocide I screamed and saw papyrus as I turned around "y- your dead too" I said "I guess so" he said in disappointment. I knew where we were but I didn't know how to get out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ones POV:<br/>Friara ran as fast as she could, she had to make it to the secret door no matter what stopped her she bashed right through it, she got the key and she was at the secret door she was about to unlock it when Chara yelled "NOT SO FAST" she yelled. Friara was scared, "w-what m- mother." She was shaking trying to move and get out of Snowdin and into the door, but she was petrified in fear "we need to talk." Chara said. "Why did you kill Asriels mom." Friara giggled "your mother" she the bursted into a laugh "ha ha ha that's funny." Chara was angry but she took a deep breath and continued "no Asriels mom, and I'm talking about Toriel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I never finished it so e</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>